Whispers in the dark A PewDiePie love story
by KatKitKat31
Summary: Felix/PewDiePie x Oc. Rated T, may change. Kat, a popular woman over the internet, is trapped in the Brennenburg Castle. There she finds PewDiePie and they both agree to find a way to get out together. Even though the circumstances aren't favorable, Kat falls in love with PewDie. Will they get out alive? If yes, will he return her feelings? I don't own Amnesia or PewDiePie.
1. Prologue

I was hiding behind some barrels with my lamp closed, waiting for the monster to get bored and go away. I could hear his creepy growls that were giving me goosebumps. After a few moments of patrolling, the monster finally gave up and decided to search for another pray. I inhaled deeply…I didn't realise that I was holding my breathe.

I glanced at the clock. It was 9 o'clock. I paused the game and took off my headphones.

''And that is all for now, my friends. I've embarrased myself enough for today'' I said as l aughed and looked lovely at the camera ''I hope y'all had fun seeing me shitting bricks and crying like the girl I am. That was Kat playing Amnesia: The dark descent and we'll see again tomorrow with another hour of gaming. Bye bye!'' I waved at the camera as I closed it.

I looked at the chatbox and saw the comments of the people that watched me. What could I say…the grin on my face almost reached my ears as I read some coments like:

''awwwwwwwwww…why did the hour pass sooooo fast?'' – BunnehEars

''Kat is MY FAVOURITE. If you see me: I LOVE YOU GIRL; YOU ARE THE BEST'' – StephanoLuver

''Can't wait the next day..SOO EXCITED X3'' – PandaLoveAffection

''Marry me =3'' – ObsessedWithYou [that coment made me lol]

''Y U SO FUNNY? DAT FACES…DAT LAUGH…DAT SCREAMS…DAT ACCENT…WAY TO MAKE US ALL DIE LAUGHING'' BurgherQueen

I was happy. Very very happy. Happy that i could make people laugh and smile doing the hobby I like the most: playing games. Well…that'me. A chocolate haired, hazel eyed, 19 years old, Romanian girl. Every night I would play games, especially horror ones not just because I want to make people laugh at my reaction, but because I really like these kind of games. I started to do this thing since I was 16 and with each day, month and year that passed, I became more and more popular over the internet. I won many fans, met good friends and had a very good time.

It all started when I saw accidentally a video on YouTube with a blonde guy playing the same game as I am playing now, Amnesia: The dark descent. That was the moment that changed my life. I laughed so hard at that video that the next move I made was to watch all his videos. The man's YouTube name was PewDiePie, and by that time he was 19. He looked so full of life…so happy….his faces and reactions made my day brighter, his screams when he saw something scary made me scream with him and then laugh with tears in my eyes. He himself looked like he had a good time…but his fans also seemed to have fun…I read somecoments from his videos and I realized that people really loved him. That…that was the moment when I decided what I wanted to do: I wanted to make people happy by making what I loved the most: gaming.

First it started with little games like Exmortis or Purgatorium with live shows of 10-15 minutes. Then it transformed in longer shows of 30 - one hour with games like Silent Hill, Left4Dead and many others. Eh…good ol' times. I glanced at the clock again: 9:15 pm. After I took a shower and ate some food, I changed in my pjs and watched a movie. After that, I opened YouTube and looked if PewDiePie updated a new video.

And that is how a normal evening in my life took place…simple and calm just like that.

Everything was ok..untill one damned night.

As usual, I went to bed at about 2 o'clock. I was too lazy and tired to change in my pjs so I remained in my jeans and black tank top with blue cat paws. I put my headphones on and listened to some music, dancing in my bed and singing along [yea…I really like doing this XD]. After a couple of songs I fell asleep.

After some good hours of sleep, my back decided to hurt like hell. I rolled on the other side of the bed [or at least what I thought was my bed] just to fall plain on the hard, cold stones of the floor.

_''Damn my life…ouch…stupid me..rolling out of my bed, falling with my face on the stone floor''_ I said to myself as I tried to crawl back in my bed _'' wait a minute''_ a thought popped in my head _''I don't have stone on the floor…I have parquet''_ I said as I tried to raise on my feet.

''Ah! Damn! My head'' I cursed as I took my head in my hands, trying not to fall on the floor…again. I was feeling so..dizzy…my back hurt…and WHERE THE HECK WAS I? I tried to find something so I could support on it…but I epic failed, touched the wall and lowerd myself on the floor. Oh God…what was happening with me?

After what felt like hours, my head stopped spinning and my dizziness went away. I slowly opened my big, hazel eyes and saw a huge window through I could see the half moon and a thick forest with tall and scary-looking trees. I raised from the floor and started to look around. The hallway was a long one. It had many windows that reached the celling and allowed the silver light of the half moon to paint figures on the stone walls. It's cold light also fell on the red velvet old couches that were located near some wood tables. The walls from the sides had cracks in them and various pictures were hanged on them. Behind me was supposed to be a door, but it was blocked by fallen stone. The cold air was full of the scent of mold and dust. Oh, my! I recognized this place…I knew this place…

''Please God, please let it be just a nightmare!'' I said as my voice cracked and my hands flew to my mouth in a second, pressing my back on the stone wall, making an icy cold shiver go through all my body.

The world crumbled at my feet. I was in some place that looked like thhe Brennenburg Castle from the game Amnesia: The dark descent.

_''It's just a nightmare, Kat…just a nightmare''_ I tried to comfort myself as I curled in a ball, holding my eyes tight shut _'' you've played so much Amnesia that you are having nightmares with it…that's it…when I'll open my eyes I'll be back in my safe room…1''_ my eyes started to hurt, I clasped my hands together so hard that my knuckles turned white ''_2_…_this will be over fast_…'' but something deep inside me told me that it wasn't a dream ''_3..!'' _I shouted as I opened my eyes….to see the same hallway!

''Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!'' I said desperately as I raised up. How the hell did that happen? How did I get here? Why? What did I do to get here?

After I calmed down, I went and sat on one of the many scarlet couches, put my head in my hands and thought deepely about the situation I was in. So…I was in the Brennenburg Castle…the same castle from my game…the same castle in which scary monsters are walking happily…but…it's the same castle from the same game I played…and finished…hmm? Maby it's not as worse as It looks…I just have to hide from the monsters, and find a way out of the castle. Or, if it is the same story, I have to find the orb and destroy the pillars that open Alexander's portal…but it is not so easy.

_''Ugh! Come on, Kat! Let's do this! Don't just stay and think on the couch in a spooky castel where monsters are walking freely. Moove, girl! You don't want to be killed today, isn't it?''_

After I made a little plan of the things I need to find and the things I need to do, I took my mp3, that was carelessly thrown on the floor [ maby the psychopath that brought me there took it too since I fell asleep with it] and made my way deeper in the castle that was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**This is my first story on FanFiction. **

**This is just the Prologue, so things will be better in the next chapters. I promise.**

**Also, feel free to message and correct my grammar if there is something wrong ^_^. If you have a good idea and you would like me to put it in my story don't be shy to say. Every message is welcomed.**

***Brofist X3***

**~Kat (=^..^=)**


	2. Chapter 1

From the first time I realized what the situation was, I knew that it won't be funny, easy or safe walking in this damned castle, trying to escape. One thing was to play the game, where you could pause it or where you returned to the checkpoint when you died, and one thing was to be in the shoes of poor Daniel, not being able to pause what you're doing or returning to the checkpoint if you died. Now everything was for real. I had only one life, one chance and one thing to do: to get out **_alive_**.

I walked cautiously on the long, stone stairs. The sound made by my sneakers was low, but to my ears it seemed to be much more loud. I was walking slow, not wanting to fall or trip. The hall I was now was slightly illuminated by several torches.

_''Where the heck do I find a lantern?''_ I said in my mind while I opened a door of what seemed to be a small living-room. I left the door opened so the light from the hall could go through it, lighting the living-room a little bit so I could inspect it better.

As I rummaged through the room I found one tinderbox in a shelf and one bottle of Laudanum or Landabum…I never knew how to pronounce that thing. The room was quite beautiful, except the spider-webs that were amlplasated in the darker corners of the room.

_''Spiders…I hate spiders''_ I said as I looked at a big, big eyed, fur-legged spider _'' _Lucky you…staying in your beloved web, waiting for your prey…you don't have the worry of monsters killing you…lucky little bastard'' I glared at it, trying hard not to show it my tongue ''Oh, God, I am talking with a spider'' I hit my head with my palm at how stupid I was acting.

I went back to my research, looking at the many bookshelfs. I quite liked to read, so I was interested when I saw the many books. I took one and I read it's title: ''Jane Eyre''. I opened the book, just to be greeted by a cloud of dust. The book was ,indeed, old.

''Ahh, Jane Eyre…what would you do if you were in my shoes ?'' I questioned myself as the action of the book went through my mind. I gently put it back on the shelf, took one glance at the big room, and went to the door.

I put my head through the door and I looked cautiously to the left and to the right._ ''We don't want to be face to face with the monster, don't we?''_

I went through several hallways, enterd several rooms, some big, some small, some which had the furniture destroyed. I hadn't seen not even one monster. I hadn't even heard one.

_''Maby there are no monsters?'' _I questioned myself ''or probably they are hiding…waiting to catch me with my guard down'' I said as I entered in a big big room that looked like the main hall of the castle. I could see stwo big staircases, many pictures, tables, bookshelfs, couches, candles and _doors_.

I was making my way to one door that was on my left when I heard a voice that came from the middle of the room. First, I thought that it was my imagination and continued my walk. Then, I heard the same voice, calling louder than the other time. That made me curious.

_''Could it be that I am not alone here..?''_ I thought as I approached the place where I first heared the voice. As I arrived near a cristal table that had a pot full of died flowers in it, surrounded by couches.

_''Must have been just my imagination..''_ I rubbed my forehead with my cold hand worrying that I started to go insane. I took a last look at the table, then turned to the door I first wanted to go. Just when I turned around, I heard the same voice again, calling for me.

''Hey, you! Are you deaf? Don't go!'' said a masculine voice with a very thick French accent.

_''What the..?!''_ I turned with the speed of the light _'' But there was nobody..who the hell is talking?''_ I looked worried around me, prepared to run if there was any danger.

''W-who's there?'' I managed to say as my eyes fell on the different things in the room, trying to see the man that spoke.

''Down here! Under the table'' the man said in a worried tone.

I sprinted to the cristal table again, kneeled before it and looked at it. All I could see was a golden statue…but not just a simple statue_''Could this be..?''_ I looked in awe at the little statue with my mouth half-opened.

''Don't just stay there and stare at me! Pick me up before the monster hears us'' the voice that came from the statue said a little pissed off.

''O-oh..sorry'' I excused myself for my stupidity and gently took it in my hands ''Stephano…?'' I said without thinking.

''That's my name, milady..now if you would be kind enough to tell me yours?'' he asked politely. That French accent pouring with every word he spoke.

''Sure. My name is Catalina, but friends call me Kat'' I responded as I smiled at the tiny statue…it was cuter than it looked in the videos.

''A beautiful name for a beautiful girl'' he said as he laughet a bit.

''Not really beautiful..but thanks'' I said as I looked away, a little blush crossing my pale cheeks. I wasn't used to compliments. I usually was funny, weird, strange looking Kat…not beautiful.

''Now don't be so shy, milady. I am only telling the truth'' he said totally amused by my shyness ''Now, if you don't mind, let's not just talk in a big hallway, where any monster can show up and kill you''

''Good point well made…'' I smiled as I stiidp just to hear a door opening. I freezed in my place, not being able to move. I turned to the door that opened, just to see a hideous _thing_ walking out of the room and looking around. I wanted to run like hell, but my feet wouldn't listen to me. I just stayed there with my eyes wide opened and my mouth hanging opened. The creature saw me and started to make it's way in my direction.

_'_'Run! Run!'' my brain and Stephano yelled at me, but my body decided to be a troll and not obey. The monster approached fastly. I could see his hideous form in the dim light of the moon. His jaw hang opened to its chest, his horrible eyes stared down in my soul, one of his hands had claws and his body was held together by a rope. _''Fuck…. I'm screwed''_ I felt the dizziness take over me again as I finally started running like hell, screaming like a dying cow giving birth to a whale, holding Stephano close to my chest.

I am not an athletic person… I am a lazy one: that type of person that is too lazy to reach for the TV remote that is on the table, so he always has a stick on the couch to change the channels with. I run as fast as I could, and, like a lazy person, I started to feel more and more tired. I glanced behind me to see if the monster was still chasing me, but to my horror, he was right behind me and launched it's clawed hand towards me, catching my tank top and ripping a big part of it, wounding me in the process. I could feel a stinging pain coming from my now bare back and some kind of liquid started to come out of my wound. I was bleeding. Bad.

_''Fuck! I've barely been here for 2 hours and I am already wounded! Wonderful! Just WONDERFUL!'' _Ah, my sarcasm was still with me even in this situation. I gathered all the power I had left in my body and sprinted down the corridor with tears in my eyes, worried that I could die. _''Why is this happening to me?''_

I saw a wooden door and as I ran towards it, I opened it and shut it closed, then I hide behind some barrels remembering the famous quote of PewDiePie's: ''BARRELS! I DON'T TRUST YOU!'' and a soft, small smile made its way on my scared face even in a situation like this.

Surely enough, after a short amount of time, the monster started to bang on the door, digging its sharp claws in the old wood, destroying it. The door didn't last too long, of course it broke down, revealing the angry monster. I tightened my grip over Stephano and whispered to him.

''Shhh…maby he will leave us alone if he won't see or hear us'' I said in the tiniest whisper as I looked at its golden face. Then, I closed my eyes and hold my breathe ''_Please don't come near me. Please don't see me. Please live me alone. Please!''_

The guardian scanned the room with its hideous eyes. When it saw that in the room was nobody, it went away, growling and making other horrible sounds. I slowly raised my head over the barrels and saw no monster.

''Phewwwwwww it's gone'' I said relaxed, weakening the tight over Stephano ''I think I died a little inside'' I looked softly at him.

''Calm down, milady, the danger is gone..for a moment. And ouch…what a strong grip – not that I didn't like it'' Stephano growled.

''O-oh..I am so sorry, but I was so scared and and-'' I started to stutter.

Stephano cut me off ''No need for apologizing. I am a statue afterall. The only bad thing that can happen to me is to break'' he laughed, then stood silent for a moment ''What about your wound? I could hear you hiss in pain when the monster touched you'' he said worried.

Then. I remembered that moment ''Ahh…the wound'' I said as I put my hand to my back and touched it ''Ouch!'' I hissed in pain as I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.

''Do you have Laudanum?'' asked Stephano when he saw all that blood.

''Yes''

" Drink some and you will feel better''

'' You don't say…It's just a scratch…no need to waste the bottle of Laudanum just for that..'' I said feeling a little dizzy…maby I was going insane.

''But-''

''I am ok'' I smiled as I stood.

''If you say so, milady'' answered Stephano, defeated.

After an hour of searching and hiding, Stephano asked '' May I ask you a favour?''

Sitting on the nearest barrel, I put Stephano in a way that he was at my eye level ''Sure. Go ahead'' I responded him with a big grin on my face.

''M-my friend is t-trapped here too! Would you like to help me find him, please, milady?'' he stuttered a bit.

''Huh? Of course, Stephano! Do you have any idea where he could be?'' I said as my hazel eyes looked in his golden ones.

''Well..he kinda of threw me at a monster in an attempt to save his life – not that I blame him- and I don't know where he could be right now..'' he said, his voice lower with each word he spoke.

''Uff..that reminds me of someone..'' I said as a frown crawled on my face.

''H-huh?''

''Nevermind'' I shook my head '' Now let's go. I'm sure that we will find your friend'' I half-smiled as I stood.

As I walked and walked, an eerie silence popped between me and Stephano. The castle was berely illuminated by the torches and candles. Sometimes I would hear a faint song played by a piano. Sometimes I would hear the sound made by dragged chains, screams and pleads for forgiveness and scratching noises made by rats. That was a horrible place.

_''Maby someone will come and search for me..''_ I said as I was looking in some drawers from a bedroom _''Maby they just need some time until they come and search for me in this castle''. _I still had hope, but something inside me told me that nobody would come for me, that nobody will see that I disappeared and that I will die here, all alone. I glanced at Stephano that was carefully put on the nightstand. _''Thank God that I have him. At least I have someone to keep me company…but what about the other person that is traped here with me? Is he alive? Dead?''_ I shook my head, trying to think positive. I walked to the bed and sit on it. I was tired and my back hurt like hell. My head was heavy and so were my feet.

''Stephano?'' I softly asked, hoping that he wasn't asleep..if he could.

''Yes, Catalina?''' he said politely.

''Umm…I am tired, Stephano. I'd like to sleep a little if you wouldn't mind… I am sorry that I couldn't find your friend. I'll try harder when I'll wake up'' I whispered in a sad tone as I looked shameful at the floor, rubbing my hands together.

''There's nothing to be sad about, milady. Please rest. I'll be awake and if there is any danger, I'll wake you.''

And with a soft spoken ''thanks'' I crawled under the blanket. I looked around the room. It was bathed in a golden light that came from a small candle situated on the nightstand next to Stephano. I turned to my left side and looked at him.

''Stephano?'' I asked sleepily.

''Milady?''

''I am glad that you are here, with me'' I mumbled, stretching in the big, old yet comfy bed.

''My pleasure. I am glad too that you found me, took me with you and that you help me find my friend'' he said, his French accent being more sharp now.

I looked at him through my long, curled lashes. Since I found him, I had a question in my head ''Sorry if the question is too personal, but how comes that you, a statue, can speak?'' I asked as I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake as much as I could.

''Well…I am not a statue…I mean I wasn't all my life. I was turned into one''

''Turned..into a statue?'' curiosity could be seen on my sleepy face.

''Well…you see, milady…it's a long story'' he sighed.

''I have time…if you don't mind'' I said as I took a stand of my hair and put it over my ear, rolling my wyes in the process.

''If you have…well, I was the bodyguard of a very rich merchant. I met him in France, where I spent my childhood and learned how to fight – that's why I have that accent, if you remarked. He was pleased with my abilities, so he decided to hire me as his personal guard, because he planned to go in Egypt to search for an extremely expensive orb. He needed me because many people wanted the orb too, and they were prepared to attack and kill everybody to have it. So we went to Egypt and started the research. After months and months of searching we finally found it – it was placed on a table in the highest place of a tomb, the rays of the sun that could enter from a whole in the ceiling carrased it's smooth surface, making it glitter. It was ,indeed, very beautiful. It also had some kind of aura…that dragged you to it, to touch it, to have it. The merchant took it with him, and we returned in France.'' He paused as he took a deep breathe, recalling the moments and waiting to see if I still listened to him.

'' Continue, please'' I said as my sleep seemed to go away.

''The week we returned in France…in that week everybody who was with us in the search of the orb died in a mysterious way. They were all found murdered in their rooms, naked, with strange symnols of them.'' He said in a sad, disgusted voice , then continued '' One night, me and the merchand woke up in this very castle''

''But….how did you become a statue?''

''A man called Alexander wante us to do some kind of strange ritual, so he could open a portal, but we didn't listen to him and tried to escape. Alexander was very mad and came to kill us. I tried to save the merchant, but when I launched with my sword at Alexander, he said some spell and made me a statue. The merchant died. Now I've been in this form for many decades. I am cursed to be a statue, never able to walk. I am trapped here…all alone. The only good thing is that I am not aging in this form'' He finished all his speech with a heavy sigh.

''I am sorry to hear that'' I said looking sadly at him '' I promise to never leave you…and I'll try to find a way to make you human again.'' I said as I took Stephano from the nightstand and put him on my lap.

''How old were you when…I mean how old are you?'' I asked innocently.

''24 and I'll be this age forever'' he sounded sad.

''Young…so young..'' I said as I caressed the delicate surface of the statue.

''May I ask how old are you, milady?''

''I am 19''

Then, there was an awkward silence between us.

'' 19…Why are you here? You shouldn't be in this damned castle! You should enjoy life, not run for your life!'' that was one side of Stephano I didn't know.

''Calm, Stephano, please. I am here now and we can't change anything. Besides, if it wasn't the psychopath that brought me there, I wouldn't have met you. And I am glad that I did.'' I said trying to cheer him up.

''I-I…I think you should go to sleep, Catalina.'' He said in a soft voice '' put me on the nightstand si I can watch over you''

I did what he said, put the blanket around me, closed my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

_''Hey, Catalina!'' said Patti, my babysitter, as I was playing in the cristal snow ''Come back in! It is cold outside! You can't just go outside in the cold wind and snow just in your pyjamas!'' she shouted worried._

_The 4 year old me looked at her with big, clear hazel eyes behind long, black, curled lashes. Even though I was in the pure white snow, and the freezing wind was blowing in my long, brown hair, I couldn't feel the cold ''Come with me, Patty. The weather is just fine, the snow is perfect. Come let's have fun!'' I said in a child-like voice._

_Defeated, she came near me and kneeled ''Ok I am here, dulcico [sweetie]. Can I take you in my arms?'' she said as she opened her arms, like waiting for a hug. I looked at her and launched myself in her warm arms. ''Haha! Gotcha! Now, little lady, you are coming inside with me to warm you up before you have hypothermia '' she said victorious._

_''Naaaaaaaa! Put me down or I'll tell mami that you didn't let me play'' I said as I laughed, my cheeks becoming red from the cold._

_''Believe me, piticot [little one]. I can deal with your mami.'' She said grinning._

_After we entered in the house, she put me on the bed near the stove and wrapped a warm, soft blanket around me. It was, indeed, warmer than outside. It felt soo good. The delicious scent of cookies invaded my nose._

_''Are you baking cookies?'' I said in a high-pitched voice, I raised up and started to giggle._

_''Yes. I made cozonac [ some tipe of sweet..it is like a cake], your favourite. But I'll give you only if you will be a good girl. Will you?'' she looked at me with one raised wyebrow and a smirk on her face._

_''Sigur [ sure]. I'll be a good girl now..but pleaaaaaaaase give me cozonac'' I pleaded with my best puppy-dog face._

_After 15 minutes, she came with a plate full of cozonac and other cookies. When she leaned to put it on my lap, I could see her necklace. It had a strange shaped diamond – I think – on it. She noticed me staring at it, took it of, and show it to me._

_''This necklace… I have it from my mother. She said that that piece of diamond comes from a very rare kind of orb. You see…it's kind of a tradition in my family..if I ever had a daughter, I would give it to her…but since I don't have, I'll give it to you'' she said as she looked at the necklace, then at me and put it around my neck '' take care of it and don't loose it. It's precious.'' She looked lovingly at me, then said ''Now eat your treats while they are still warm'' and left the room._

_I took the tiny stone in my hands. The way the light fell on it was beautiful. I smiled. I ate my sweets, then fell asleep. A strange feeling came over me. It was a feeling of being protected…of being home._

''Catalina…''

_I dreamt of white fields, covered by crystal white snowflakes. I dreamt of cozy, welcoming houses where the fire was burning._

''Catalina…''

_I dreamt of a round-shaped stone, which was placed on a table on the top part of a tomb…. I dreamt that I went near it, trying to touch it with my little child hands._

_'_'Wake up, Catalina''

_I dreamt that I was back in the white field,,,with the stone in my hands…then….everything went from white to red…blood red._

''Wake up, now!''

_''I was scared…the white snow was turning blood red…dead bodies appeared near me. I could hear growls and screams behind me. I was too scared to turn around. Tears started to run over my red cheeks as I felt a cold arm on my shoulder and I saw an old man standing next to me, looking in front of him, at the dead bodies._

_''Wonderful…isn't it?'' he said as a smile creeped on his face._

_I screamed._

''Catalina, wake up!''

My eyes opened wide as somebody was shaking me violently. I was breathing fast as sweat ran onr my forehead, down on my neck. _'' That nightmare….again''_ I thought as I stood and put my hands over my face, trying to calm down.

''Are you ok?'' I heard a voice that came from where Stephano was, but it wasn't his voice…it didn't have his accent.

I slowly turned my head to my left and there, in the dim light of the candle, I could see a dirty-blonde haired, baby-blue eyed man with a worried look on his face. When he saw me better, his look changed from worried to shocked. We looked at each other for a couple of minutes, time as I looked at his face.

_''This man…he looks just like…''_ I thought as my eyes scanned his face.

''You...could you be…'' that's the only thing I was capable to say as we stared in each others eyes. Baby-blue to hazel.

* * *

**I want to thank everybody that reviewed ^_^. I am really gratefull for your good words and support. Multumesc mult! **

**I will update Chapter 2 as fast as i can. **

**If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Also, review if you'd like [that really helps me, makes me very happy ans motivates me to finish the next chapter faster]**

**Also, I am sorry if Stephano is Ooc. **

**And that's it! I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Kat (=^..^=)**


	3. Chapter 2

Even thought the light made by the almost finished candle was weak, I could recognize the man that was on my left very well. My mouth was moving, trying to say something, but no sounds were coming out. Seeing this, he broke the ice and said.

''Hey! I am Felix. Sorry that I woke you up, but it seemed that you were having a nightmare.'' He said as a matter of fact, his lips curling upwards and his eyes never leaving mine. His Swedish accent could be easily remarked.

Finally, my voice listened to me ''Don't be sorry. Actually, thank you for that…I was having a pretty bad nightmare'' I said as I looked in my lap, my hair covering my face. Suddenly, I looked at him again, straight in the eye ''I'm Catalina. Nice to meet you, Felix'' I said as I stretched out my hand. He gently took it and shook it. His hand was warm and big compared to my small and cold ones.

''Sorry if I am wrong, but are you TheBlackKat, that woman gamer that plays horror games live?'' he asked with a questioning look, his smile still present.

''Yep. In bones and flesh, PewDiePie'' I said as I smiled and raised one eyebrow.

''You know me?'' he asked almost shocked.

'' **I **should be the one asking that, and yes, I know you. Thousands of people know you'' I responded, crossing my arms over my chest ''I watched every video you made…I am a big fan'' I said as I looked shy at him.

''I am a big fan of you, too! I just love your shows. God, you are hilarious!'' he said, recalling some memories, probably ones that involved my shows.

''Really?'' I looked at him full of happiness _''He, PewDiePie, is a fan of me?! I would have never thought that'' _I thought as his words echoed in my head ''I am amazed to hear that. I mean, I am not that good at gaming and my reactions are kind of..stupid.'' I said as I shook my head ashamed.

''Now don't be so rough with yourself. You are amazing, I mean you have lots of fans, too.'' He said, moving his hands in the air ''And I am really glad I met you''.

''Yeah, me too, but it would have been better if we weren't, you know, in this castle'' I said, in the end my voice becoming bitter.

''Eh…that's it now.'' He said scratching his head.

After that, we both stayed there, laughing awkwardly. One eternity later, Stephano, who I forgot he was here, spoke.

''Now that you know each other better, what about you two start talking louder, so the monster will know where we are'' said Stephano, a bit annoyed that we were talking too loud.

''What do you want to say with that?'' asked Felix, not catching Stephano's sarcasm.

''I want to say that you'd better not talk that loud if you don't want to be killed, PewDie. You know last time the monster almost caught you because it heard you when you screamed at that little rat.'' replied Stephano, his French accent pouring with every word he spoke.

''Sorry, Stephano. We'll talk silently.'' I assured him ''And is he the person you wanted to find?'' I asked.

''Yes, milady. It's good that he found us. At least, now we don't have to worry about him being killed.'' He said relieved.

''Yeah. Now we have some company'' I said, as a ghost of a smile crossed my face.

_''This seems to be more and more like a dream. First, I met Stephano, who is a man turned into a statue and then Felix, the man I admire. But if I think again..this doesn't look like a dream, but a nightmare: I am in the Brennenburg Castle, monsters are walking happily waiting for the moment to kill us, I'm starting to have nightmares that I hadn't been having since childhood.''_

I looked out of the window. It was still dark outside, and the half moon was high in the sky. I could say that the wind was slightly blowing because the trees' branches were carelessly moving. ''_Strange…it's still night. How long have I been sleeping?''_ I looked with a concerned expression at the window. I couldn't help myself but to think about the nightmare I had._ ''God, it's been years since I last had it''_ I closed my eyes '_'Why have it right now?''_ I thought as I took a deep breathe and opened my eyes. I took my silver necklace in my hands and looked at it. A big shiny stone was attached to it. I gripped it tight and then let it fall on my chest.

_''This necklace… I have it from my mother. She said that that piece of diamond comes from a very rare kind of orb'' _Patti's words echoed in my head. _''A very rare kind of orb?''_ I thought as I started to chew my bottom lip [one of my bad habits].

I was brought back to reality by Stephano's sharp voice yelling something ''And that's exactly why you always keep losing yourself in the Castle: BECAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME.''

Soon, their little conversation bloomed into a quarrel about how Felix always abandons poor Stephano whenever a monster appears. It was getting louder and louder. _''Damn! The monsters will hear us''_ I stood as I pointed one finger at Felix and one at Stephano.

''You'd better shut up or I'll have to gag you.'' I said with my best pockerface looking when at Stephano, when at Felix ''We're not in a place in which we can shout at the top of our lungs''

Felix looked at me like I had grown 2 heads ''But he said-''

'' I don't care what he said that made you shout. Can't you just understand that we can die if the monster hears us?'' I said throwing my hands in the air.

''Now look who's shouting'' said Felix as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed heavily as I sit again on the bed, putting my head in my hands ''Ok guys, this isn't working. Let's just…I don't know…Let's just stop with all this bullshit and start to find a way out of this damned castle'' I said as I raised my head to look at both of them.

''I have to agree with you, milady. The faster we move, the faster we'll get out.'' Said Stephano.

''Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Let's face the Bro, defeat the barrels and get out of here….Ah, and I almost forgot: please, PLEASE let's stay away from the teleporting naked guys and penis monsters – they creep the hell out of me.'' said Felix as he stood, taking Stephano in his left hand and a lantern in the right hand.

I stood smiling at Felix's comment, stretching a bit, just to feel a sharp pain going through my back. I growled in pain as I put my hand on my back. ''Ouch, stupid scratch!''

Hearing my voice, Felix turned and came next to me, putting his arms on my shoulders, trying to support me ''What happened? Are you in pain?'' he asked worried.

''Just a little…a monster barely touched me'' I said trying to ensure him that I was ok.

'Really? For some reason I don't trust you now.'' he said trying to turn me around so he could see my back.

''N-no, seriously, it's just a little scratch'' I tried to sound as assuring as I could.

''If it was just a scratch you wouldn't have been in such a pain. Now, please let me see it'' he said smiling one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen. I felt my cheeks warmer. I've never been so close to a man before.

''Ok'' I said without protesting as I turned my back to him, hoping he didn't notice the cherry color on my cheeks.

''Damn, Catalina'' he said shocked ''This is not just a scratch, it's a big bloody wound'' he raised his tone as I heard him searching through his bag, handing me one bottle of Laudanum ''Here, take this. You'll feel better. It's Laudadadadananum'' he tried to pronounce the medicine's name.

I laughed a bit ''It's Laudanum and thanks'' I said as I drank all the bottle.

''Now, Stephano, show us the way out'' he said as he hold Stephano up above his head.

''You are ridiculous, and I think we should go to the left, since the right part of the corridor is much darker'' explained Stephano.

''Ok, so we'll go to the right'' said Felix as he started to walk.

''What did I say about you never listening to me?'' growled Stephano, annoyed.

''We'll go to the right because if a monster will see us we would be able to hide in the dark'' explained Felix.

_''I feel that it's gonna be a looooooooong walk''_ I thought as I walked next to Felix, following him in the dark.

We walked and walked. The pain in my back disappeared and I started to feel better. I was paying attention to the corridor, but I couldn't help myself not to steal some glances at Felix. His dirty-blonde hair had white and golden reflexes because of the moon and the light of the lamp. He stil had a sly smile on his face. I could observe some facial hair, but it looked very good on was also dressed in some black jeans, white shirt , black jacket and sneakers. He was taller than me and his baby-blue eyes were warm and calming. He, indeed, was a handsome man.

My mind started to wander again. _''How comes that we are both here? Why him? Why me? Why here? Why?''_ that were the questions that wouldn't give me peace. A frown crossed my face as I deepened myself in my little world. Without knowing, I started to walk slower and slower until I stopped. Stephano noticed that and warned Felix.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked me with big, curious eyes.

''Nothing..I was just thinking about all of these. Why are we here?'' I said as we continued walking.

''I don't know. The only thing I remember is that after me and Marzia, my girlfriend, had dinner together, and after I brought her home, I arrived at my house and drank some water. Then I felt very dizzy and I went to lay down on the couch and fell asleep. Then…I woke up here'' he said ''And I don't know what to think or do. I mean, this place looks just like the castle from Amnesia AND it has the same monsters'' he said horrified.

''I know exactly how you feel'' I said as I closed my eyes for a moment '' I woke up here after I went to bed…it was quite the horror when I realized where I was'' I said trying my best not to stutter.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived in what seemed to be a study. It was a big room, with a big, wooden study in front of two large windows with silk red curtains. On the left and on the right could be seen many bookshelvess full with dusted, old books. An ink bottle was carelessly tossed on the floor, its content staining the blood red carpet. I closed the door in case some monster decided to pop up and scare the shit out of us. Felix was looking at the bookshelves. After he took some random books he looked at their title and threw them behind him.

''What are you doing, PewDie? The monsters will hear us.'' hissed Stephano.

''I am throwing books and no monster will come to kill PewwwwwDiePieeeeeeeee'' he said obviously as he ran to the study and threw an empty bottle that was on it ''Haha it's funny'' he said as he laughed.

''I don't even know why I am warning you'' sighed Stephano.

''Hey, Catalina, come and see this'' he called my name as he looked at a piece of paper that was on the study. He took it and gave it to me, holding the lamp so I could read the note. I looked at the yellowish piece of paper as I started to read loud so Felix and Stephano could hear me.

'' 7th June, 1964

It's been 5 days since me and my husband George had been in this horrible castle. My hand is shaking violently as I am writing this. I know it is silly to have a journal, but in this kind of moments I feel like it would be the best to write one. After all, we are not the first or the last people to be trapped in this castle, so this notes will probably help the next poor souls that will have to go through what we are going now. Where do I know that we are not the first or the last? Well, we found skeletons and fresh dead bodies here.

My name is Catherine and me and my husband had been in this damned castle for 5 days. 5 days of running, hiding and trying to survive the claws of some horrible creatures with ripped jaws and sharp claws. My husband was hurt while trying to run, but a bottle of liquid called Laudanum saved his life. The first 3 days were like hell for us, because we had no water and no food. Now we have water. There is a bathroom on the second floor of the castle, just near the old archives. Even though it's old, it is clean. It's better than nothing.

Thousands od questions are echoing in my head. Why are we here? Why me and him? Who took us here? What does the person that took us here want from us? What are those things that wounded my husband? How much are we going to resist here until we…**die?**

The flame of the candle is slowly dying, so I will have to end this note now. I hope that I will still live to see the next day.''

I looked at the note dumbfounded as my grip on it tightened '' We're not the first to be here…'' I murmured.

''And possibly not the last'' he continued '' Anyways, now we know where the bathroom is'' he said as put his head on my shoulder to take a better look at the note.

''Yea'' I said as I moved away from him, feeling my cheeks warm again _''Too close. What the fuck is wrong with you, Kat? No man did that to you 'till now. You barely know Felix for 2 hours and he makes you blush only by touching you a bit? ''_ my subconscious frowned at me. I shook my head trying to shout it up.

''We'd better take this note with us'' I said as I gave him the piece of paper ''You take it because you have a bag'' I handed him the note and my fingers slightly brushed his warm hands.

''So, I bet you want to go to the bathroom, isn't it?'' asked Stephano that was put on the table, the moon rays making him look silvery not golden.

''Exactly.'' I looked at him smiling ''Good that Catherine mentioned that ''.

And we headed to the bathroom. All of us were silent on our journey and I liked it. It gave me time to think and make plans. Felix must have observed the silence between us, but said nothing, except some murmurs about how he hated long corridors. I could see him looking from time to time at me, and then back to the corridor.

''Are you ok? You seem troubled'' He looked at me with big blue eyes.

''Nothing…just…the names from the letter are my grandparents'. It's just a coincidence because they are still alive and they never mentioned being here.'' I said smiling weakly.

''Stay calm. I am sure there's nothing to worry about. It's just pure coincidence as you said.'' He said trying to assure me.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard a strange noise coming from behind us. I stopped walking and turned back.

''Felix'' I whispered loud enough so he could hear me.

He stopped and turned his head, looking at me over his shoulder, a few stands of hair fallinh over his eyes ''Something happened?'' he asked in a low voice.

''I don't know. I heard a strange noise that came from there. Could it be a monster?'' I whispered showing him the direction.

''Nah, maybe it was just the castle. Y'know, it looks pretty old'' he said as he raised his shoulders.

But then, I heard the noise again, this time _closer_. It wasn't just any noise, it was a growl.

We both froze in place as we heard the sound of some hurried steps that came near us. Not long after, a monster appeared in our sight.

''Run'' Felix whispered as he handed me Stephano and took the nearest thing – a chair- and threw it at the monster ''Chair mode – ACTIVATED'' he yelled and sprinted in the other direction, taking me by my hand and dragging me along. I ran as fast as I could. I glanced behind me to see if the monster was still chasing us, but to my horror, he was still on our way. I closed my eyes as I forced myself to run faster. Felix was making strange sounds as he yelled and tried not to drop the lantern. When I opened my eyes, I saw a room. _''Old Archives'' _was written on a golden piece of metal that was attached above the door. I squeezed Felix's hand as I shouted

''Old Archives to the left!'' and we went towards it, opened the door and shut it closed. Just then, the lantern ran out of oil and the flame died. We were surrounded by pitch black. I could hear the monster banging at the door, his claws penetrating the solid wood. I saw a drawer and I dragged Felix by his shirt as he was shaking the lantern, trying to lit it again. I threw him inside as I entered and closed the doors.

''What the-'' he was interrupted by the loud noise made by the now broken door.

Scared, he took my hand and squeezed it hard. I could hear his fast breath. My heart was racing, ready to get out of my chest. I put Stephano on the floor of the drawer, and with that hand I tried opened a little one door to see if the monster was gone. Felix started again with the funny, strange noises he made when he was scared, so I freed the hand that was in his grip and put one finger on his soft, warm, wet lips, trying to hush him. I opened the door and glanced through the opening, holding my breathe. Even thought it was dark, I could see the silhouette of the monster. He was with its back to us, heading to the broken door. After it looked back, he got out of the room.

I took my finger from Felix's lips, put my back on the wall of the drawer and easily lowered myself until I reached the floor and breathed deeply.

''It's gone'' I said softly as my hands searched for Stephano. When I found him, I pressed him on my chest ''God, Stephano, you are so lucky now that you are a statue'' I said as I closed my eyes.

''Maybe I am, milady'' he responded, his voice muffed by my chest.

''Oh, I am sorry. Are you ok, Stephano?'' I excused myself awkwardly as I put him on my lap.

''I am, but I can't say the same thing about PewDie''

I looked at Felix, who was looking at the doors of the drawer ''Felix'' I called his name. He didn't hear me ''Felix!'' I said louder as I tugged on his jeans.

He turned to me fast, his eyes full with fear. He was shaking violently. I patted the place next to him ''Come, sit''.

He did as I said and sat next to me.

''It's gone, Felix. We don't have to worry now.'' I assured him as I patted him on the shoulder.

''It's easy for you to say that…you look calmer than me'' he said in a shaky voice.

''She's not that calm'' said Stephano ''I could feel her heartbeat. It was very fast''

''Yea, Felix, Stephano is right. I am scared shitless'' I tried to assure him as a nervous laugh left my throat ''and how can my heart not beat faster when I saw DAT MONSTER'S ASS'' I tried to remain serious.

Hearing my remark, he started to laugh, making me laugh along with him ''Nooo, you didn't say that'' he said through breathes and laughing. Stephano was holding his laugh, but eventually let it go.

''I said it and I'll say it again. That monster's ass is…I don't have words that can describe it'' I said as I wiped the salty tears that formed in my eyes '' I mean it was cool in the game, but in reality…it is just'' I said as I bite my bottom lip and looked at Stephano and Felix.

And we laughed and laughed until the fear slowly went away.

''I really needed that laugh'' said Felix as he stood, stretching ''Thanks'' he said as he offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. After I was on my feet, I looked him in the eyes and said ''Anytime'', then I took Stephano.

''Since we are in The Old Archives, that means that the bathroom is near. Let's go'' stated Stephano that was gently hold by me.

''I almost forgot'' I said as I hit my head with my hand for my stupidity ''Let's go''

''Wait! What if the monster is still there?'' asked Felix as he looked worried at me.

''If it's still there, we'll go back in the wardrobe. We have to go to the bathroom. It's just near this room.'' I assured him '' Now let's go'' I said as I went to the broken door and looked in both sides of the corridor. It was pitch black, but I could see no monster and a door right in front of me. The word ''Bathroom'' was written on a piece of metal right above the door.

''It's clear'' I said as I went to the door. Felix grabbed the lantern and came after me.

I slowly opened the door, entered the bathroom, waited until Felix entered too and closed the door. I turned around and saw a large bathroom. It was made of some green stones. There was a toilet, a sink, towels, a mirror, a window, a bathtub and – strange – a couch and a table. The bathroom looked clean enough.

''Wow…I imagined it…older and dirtier'' said Felix as he went to the sink and crossed his finger on its white, clean surface.

''Well, I'm glad that it is like this'' I said as I put Stephano on the table near some glasses and laid on the couch.

''It looks like the one that took you here doesn't want you to die because you don't have water'' said Stephano as he sighed ''He probably wants to play with you''.

''Pffft coward bastard'' I murmured as I frowned '' If he wants to play, why doesn't he come himself here? He prefers to send monsters and God knows what else'' I said as my voice raised with every word I said ''I swear that if I'll see him I'll give him a piece of me. And boy, he will like it''.

''To say the truth, I'd probably scream…and run'' said Felix honestly as he took two glasses from the table, filled them with water and gave me one.

''I know you would. And I'd laugh with tears in my eyes'' I said giggling as I took the glass.

My eyes darted from his eyes to his glass, as he raised it to his lips. He drank all the water fastly, and some drops of water slowly dripped out of the glass on his chin, and traveled down on his neck. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with his hand and grinned.

''I was really thirsty and the water is good.'' He said as he put the glass down on the table.

I didn't respond, as I raised the glass to my lips and sipped some ice cold water, looking anywhere but at him. My eyes found Stephano's golden ones.

''Aren't you thirsty or hungry, Stephano?'' I asked him as I put my glass on the table.

''No, since I've been turned into a statue I don' feel hunger or thirst'' he responded.

''That's so strange and seems impossible'' I said as I closed my eyes.

''Yet, here I am, milady'' he said softly.

_''If he was cursed to be a statue….maybe there is some spell or potion that can turn him back into a human?'' _that thought crossed my mind ''_and if Alexander cursed him, there must be a book of spells in this castle.''_ I opened my eyes and looked at Stephano _''Poor soul…I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him to be a statue for so many years. He must have been so alone, so scared….'' _

''Are you ok, milady? You seem sad'' Stephano brought me to reality with his calm voice.

''No, no, no, I am ok…just thinking'' I said, trying to look confident ''Felix?''

''Yea?''

''I'd like to wash my back…you know… the wound bleed quite badly'' I said pointing at my back as I stood.

''Oh? Sure.'' He responded as he took a sit on the couch.

I went to the bathtub, passing by the mirror. I stopped to take a look at my face. My skin was pale and my brown locks were messy. _''One day in this castle and I already look like Death''_ I thought as I made my way to the bathtub. I turned on the water and put my right hand in it. It was ice cold . I looked back at Felix and Stephano. Felix was looking in my direction with a serious face.

''Um..Felix..would you mind turning around…I can't wash my back in my clothes '' I said awkwardly as I looked at my sneakers, rubbing one of my arms.

''O-of course'' he said as he covered his eyes with his hands and turned around ''Tell me when you're done''.

''Ok'' I said as I stripped out of my tank-top. I hold it in front of me as I stared at it. _''Damn! It's torn'' _I looked in horror at my favourite tank-top that had a large piece of its back ripped off. I sighed as I put it on the ground. I took some water in my hands and splashed my back with it.

Even though the wound hadn't hurt since I drank the Laudanum, when the water touched my skin it hurt a little. The water traveled from my back to my jeans.

''Ahhh! Cold, cold, cold, cold!'' I murmured. _''This isn't working… I have to undress to wash the blood…but it is so cold''_ I thought at a way I could wash the blood without undressing completely.

''Need some help with your back?'' I heard Felix's voice and I turned with the speed of light in his direction, just to see him glancing at me from the couch.

''W-what?'' I asked trying to cover my chest even though I had a bra on ''I-I think I can handle it, thank you'' I said as I turned away.

''Oh, come on. Let me help you. You're not the first woman I see in a bra'' he rolled his eyes as he came near me, a smile plastered on his face.

My mind flew to his girlfriend and a frown appeared on my face ''I-I don't care!''.

He laughed as he took my arm and dragged me to the couch where he sat down ''Take a sit with your back in front of me'' he said calmly.

I looked at him puzzled and did as he said. He stood and I could hear his steps going to the bathtub. After a few seconds he was back and he pressed something wet and cold – a wet towek I think – on my back and started to rub it all over my back, avoiding my felt really good. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sensation.

''Aaaaaaaaaand that's it. You're clean now'' he said as he stood and put the towel on the edge of the bathtub and took my tank-top from the floor.

_'''Why so soon?''_ ''Ok. Thank you'' I said as he handed me my tank-top. I took it and put it on me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my cold hands.

''Sleepy?'' smiled Felix.

''Very'' I replied tired.

''There are some bedrooms in here from what I can remember'' said Stephano.

''Really? Let's go, then.'' I said as I took Stephano in my hands and headed to the door with Felix behind me.

As Stephano said, there was a bedroom right near The Old Archives. We entered and shut the door. I carefully made my way to the nightstand where I put Stephano and turned to felix, who was searching in the drawer.

''Woo-hoo I found oil'' he exclaimed as he hold the bottle of oil above his hand, dancing a bit.

I shook my head smiling, crossing my hands over my chest ''So childish'' I whispered as I looked at him ''There's only one bed, so I'll take the couch '' I said as I went to the couch and sat on it, laying down.

''Oh, no, no, no. We'll sleep both in the bed'' he said as he came near me and gave me THE LOOK.

''But – ''

''No buts. And after all we are some kind of friends, aren't we?'' he asked me warmly.

''I guess so'' I said as I stood.

''Good, now let's sleep'' he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and headed to the bed.

''Hey! I can make that too'' I said as I wiggled my eyebrows, too and climbed in the bed.

''You two are funnier than a show'' suddenly said Stephano laughing.

''Well… we kind of have our shows'' I said as I put my head on the pillow and felt Felix climbing in the bed too.

''Good night'' he said as he sighed.

''Good night'' I and Stephano said in unison.

Felix was on the right part of the bed, right near the nightstand Stephano was. I was on the left, the part with the window. I turned on my side and looked through it. I couldn't see anything because of the mist. I wrapped the blanked tighter around me. _''God, it's freezing here''_ I said as I curled into a ball, shaking a bit. After a second, I could feel two strong, warm arms wrapping around my small frame. I remembered that I was in the same bed with Felix and my cheeks burned as I felt his chest pressed on my back, his head buried in my hair.

''W-what? F-Felix?'' I stuttered, panicked. _''Way too close!''_

''I observed you were cold'' he said sleepy, his voice muffed by my hair ''I hope you are warmer now. You know I am a cuddler.'' He said snickering.

_''Warmer?! I am burning!''_

''And I am a puncher!'' I replied as I tried to get away from his grip, but eventually stopped.

''Sweet dreams, Catalina.'' He murmured before he fell asleep.

I calmed down and started to relax. I was certainly warmer now and my eyelids felt heavier. I gripped the blanket tight and closed my eyes, trying not to think at the monsters that could burst anytime in this room. I fell asleep thinking at the last sentence from Catherine's letter.

''_I hope that I will still live to see the next day''._

* * *

**Aaaaaaand it's done ^_^.**

**I am sorry that it took so long. I want to let you know that next week I'll go to the seaside and i'll update only one or 2 chapters. I am so sorry! Anyways, I want to thank everybody that reviewd and supported me. I am so happy I'm gonna cry T~T.**

**Also, I am sorry if Stephano or PewDiePie are Ooc. I tried my best and i promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**If you have any ideas and you'd like to share them with me, I'll put them in my story. Also, Please excuse me if you see any grammar mistakes and let me know them.**

**Enjoy! *Brofist***

**~ Kat (=^..^=)**

**P.S.: I'm thinking about something:1) Would you like me to put Mr. Chair and Piggeh in the story?**

** 2) Would you like me to make a M Rated chapter for this story? [ I am not so good at lemons...so don't expect it to be too M]**


	4. Chapter 3

_The smell of baked potatoes, bread and fresh vegetables invaded my nostrills, making the corner of my lips curl upwards. I followed the heavenly smell with fast, little steps, making the stone of my necklace bounce on my chest. With little hands, I opened the kitchen's door just to see Patti taking aut of the oven some fresh baked bread. She put it on the counter and coveerd it with a cloth to make its crust softer. I walked silently behind her and hugged her from behind, laughing hapilly._

_''Well, well, look who decided to delight me with her presence'' she turned and smiled warmly at me hands placed on her hips._

_I giggled as I closed my eyes and sniffed the air ''I smelled baked bread. You know I just love baked bread'' I said as sweetly as I could, batting my eyelashes up at her, begging for a good piece of the delicious thing._

_''Of course you did, piticot, of course you did. Wherever is food, you are there, too.'' She joked as she picked me up in her arms like I didn't weight more than a simple feather. With skilled hands, she managed to cut a piece of bread and give it to me. ''Careful, love, it's still hot'' but, oh! It was too late. Like the glutton I used to be [and still am…to say the truth] I took a big bite of the delicious bread just to burn the tip of my tongue. I quickly opened my mouth and started to wave my hand in front of my mouth to make the cold air shoo the pain away._

_Patti just giggled as she stroked my hair. ''Oh, piticot…you never learn'' she placed me back on my feet. _

_I nodded, pouting as I went to lean on a wall, this time eating more carefully my bread. The warm light of the sun hit my face and the stone on my necklace, making it glow. I noticed Patti leaning on the counter and looking at me with melancholic eyes._

_I tilted my head to one side in a cute way, some bangs of my short hair falling into my eyes. ''Patti? Heeey! Patti!'' I said as I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to catch Patti's gaze. She looked lost in thoughts._

_''Uh..? Sorry, dear…I was just…thinking'' she said with a smile as she shook his head, like she was trying to clear her mind._

_''Thinking? About what? Tell meeee!'' I whined like the child I was as I went to her and tugged at the end of her dress._

_She looked down at me, then kneeled in front of me, crossing her index finger over the stone of my necklace. ''About your necklace…about you…about my grandmotherr'' she sighed as she smiled._

_''It sounds like a nice story! I am all here to hear you if you want to tell me, Patty…don't keep it inside'' I smiled as I placed my small hand on her soft cheek._

_''Fine, piticot… I can't refuse you'' she picked me up and went in the livingroom. She took a seat on the couch as she placed me on her lap. She leant her back and head on the couch's backrest as she closed her eyes. ''As you know, I am your babysitter….I grew here, in this very house. My mother worked for your parents, just as I do now, and worked for your grandparents, too. My family has been very gratefull to yours since they took us in their house and accepted to keep us there as maids. I've had the pleasure to know a few members….persons who I keep in my heart now…like your mother…like your grandmother.'' She sighed as she looked down at me again and crossed her index finger over my necklace. ''This stone…was your grand-grandmother's… her husband gave it to her when he asked her to marry him.''_

_''Awww, how romantic!'' I exclaimed as I smiled brightly, clasping both my hands to the left part of my chest. ''But if it was grand-grandmummy's, then why was it at you?'' I asked a bit confused, tilting my head to the left, eyebrows slightly furrowed._

_''Ah, let me tell you. Well…your grand-grandmother loved the stone…she always thought that it was magic, beautiful and special. She loved the way the light fell on it, she loved the way it looked on her pale skin…she loved it because her husband, Daniel, gave it to her'' she smiled, a dreamy expression taking over her features. ''The fruit of their love was a little girl. Your grand-grandmother loved her very much, so when the baby girl was one year old, she gave her her necklace…unfortunately, two months later, the baby girl joined paradise…'' Patti opened her eyes and sighed heavily, her peaceful expression changing into a slightly melancholic and sad one. _

_Being a kid, I didn't know too much about life and death, about hell and heaven, so I poked Patti's slightly chubby cheek, begging her to continue._

_''Your grand-grandparents were devasted by those events….Anna, your grand-grandmother, cried five nights in a row, alone in a room, holding the necklace close to her chest, as if the soul of her poor baby was caged inside…She felt like it should be a stone only the girls should wear, since her own kid couldn't do it''._

_As Patti was explaining and telling me the story, one of her hands slowly began rubbing my back. I leant against her warm chest and placed my head above the place her heart was beating, closing my eyes and listening to her sweet voice._

_''Their next child was a boy who, luckily grown up to be a strong man. He was your grandfather, George. When Anna died, she gave my mother the necklace, begging her to give it to her daughter, when she will have one. My mother died when I was 15, so she gave me the necklace telling me to give it to my daughter….I never had a daughter, just a boy you know too well. Yor grandfather married Catherine, and they had a son, your father…your father married Florentina, your mother…and they had a child, you'' she moved her hand from my back and began stroking my hair slowly. ''So, because I didn't have a baby girl, and I love you as if you are my own child, I gave you the necklace, piticot...now the stone is back in your family..as it was meant to be from the start.''_

_Maybe Patti said something else…maybe the end was another one…I didn't have how to know because sleep took me away as soon as the word 'piticot' reached my ears._

I was warm, very, very warm. A smell of aftershave invaded my nose. I gripped tightly the blanket and nuzzled it. It was soo warm, so comforting, so…safe. I almost forgot that I was in the Brennenburg Castle. I wanted to wake up, but I was too tired. With a little effort, I opened my eyes, just to see something white. It was so close to my eyes, the first thought which popped up in my mind was that I went blind, but I slapped myself in my head, remembering that a blind person sees black, not white.

''M-Mmh..'' I closed my eyes again, groaning lightly and stretching a bit, moving my hands above my head to their full length, some popping sounds coming from my back, neck, legs and arms. I hated that sound…it just gave me goosebumps. I relaxed once more, keeping my eyes closed, trying to imagine that I was still in my bedroom home….in my pink painted walls, full with teddy bears room (Don't blame me, I chose the color when I was 8). I moved my hands to hug the white-thing which was next to me, buring my face in it, a lazy smile taking over my features. It felt like home, it was warm, it was a soft bed, I was hugging something, maybe the blanket or the pillow…the only thing which was not the same as it was home was the smell. It was a humid air…and it smelt like molde, the dust in the air making my breathing not too comfortable.

''Marzia…'' a voice, slightly muffled, hit my eardrums.

I shot my eyes opened within a fraction of a second, gripping the thing I was hugging. What was that?

''M-Marzia…'' I heard it again…I recognised the name and calmed down. Maybe it was just Felix dreaming. Of course he was dreaming of his girlfriend, everybody knew he loved her with all his heart and I was sure as heck that he was missing her. Who knew, maybe the poor girl was scared, frightened, was wondering where her beloved boyfriend went. Who wouldn't be scared if one of his relatives or friends suddenly dissappeared? I would certainly be.

''M-Marzia…'' I heard the familiar voice mumbling again. It sounded troubled…like Felix was having a nightmare. Poor man…finding himself in the place he was most scared of and not being able to even dream well…too bad. Sighing heavily, I decided that it was time to get out of bed. We were lucky that no monster made its appearance, so we would better move out of the room before it found out where we were.

Untangling my hands from around the white, warm thing, I rolled on my back, then sat up slowly, brushing some bangs of hair out of my eyes. I stretched once more, then rubbed my eyes, looking to my side just to notice a sleeping Felix with a light frown on his face, his arms searching for something.

''Wait..'' I mumbled, my eyes remaining glued on the man's shirt. White? Check. Warm? Check. Is it worn by a man who had had at a date, so he certainly shaved and aplied aftershave? Check. Realising that the thing that I hugged and snuggled with in my sleep was nothing but Felix himself, and the thing who was tangled around me were the man's arms, my already warm face felt like it was on fire. Because I was the only one awake, I smacked myself right in the forehead. How could I be such an idiot sometimes? Oh, God, not even I have the answer for that.

''M-Marzia…come back..'' he mumbled, thing which made me turn my head towards the man again. I sighed and narrowed my eyes. I had to wake him up…no matter if he had a nightmare or one sweet dream, we had to get out of there and Felix had to wake up.

Shifting in my place, I turned aroun, facing Felix. I crawled over to the man on all my fours, lowering my face so that it was just a few inches away from his ear. I licked my chapped lips and took in a small breath.

''Wake up!'' I said not too loud, not too soft, it was enough for the man to hear and wake up not having a heart attack….at least, that was what I thought.

''GGAHHHHHHHMMFFFPPHGHHHHHHHHH H GO AWAYYYY'' the voice of the man echoed through the whole Castle, I think. His eyes shot wide opened, he tensed up and took the closest thing – Stephano – and threw it at me.

Having not the best reactions to things, I got hit square in my already red forehead. The impact added to the man's girly scream made me jump in shock and I fell on my back right on the cold, stone floor. I groaned and immediately covered my throbbing forehead with both my hands, the loud 'thud' made by Stephano's fall on the ground echoing through the room.

I rolled on my left side, eyes closed shut, gritting my teeth not to let out some sound which could give away the numb pain which was sent from my forehead through all my body.

A combination of Kat's and Catalina's and milady's surrounded me, but I didn't want to respond to any of them. I just stood there, not moving for a few moments, then I found the strength to roll back on my back and sit up, rubbing my already hurting forehead. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me, noticing Felix bending over the bed, looking at me, worry being evident in his blue eyes.

''Catalina! Catalina! Are you okay?! I am sorry! I am sorry! I thought you were a monster or something like that!—'' he continued ranting poor excuses which got tangled with Stephano's rant.

''Milady! Are you okay?! I am sorry, I should have been awake to warn PewDie that it was not a monster….It is all my fault, please, please excuse me!'' the French statue excused himself, too.

I shook my head, taking in one deep breath, calming down, the pain in my head seeming to go away. ''Just shut up for a second!'' I snapped, helping myself up by placing one hand on the nightstand, the other still rubbing my forehead. God, that was going to let quite a bad mark. ''Now I am okay….I am…okay…it was just a hit…it's okay…Also, nice way of saying good morning, Felix'' I smiled a bit, glancing over at the red cheeked man on the bed. He was probably pretty embarrased with himself.

''I-I told you it was an accident!, bro! There's no need to mock me, you know?!'' he said with a small smile, probably knowing too well that he deserved it all.

''Oh, shut up, Mr Kjellberg!'' I frowned lightly and pointed one accusing finger at the man on the bed. ''Can't you stand the guilt sensation~?'' I smirked.

''Oh, shut up, Mr Kjellberg!'' he immitated me in a high pitched voice, rolling his eyes while sitting up and going to the edge of the bed.

''Oh, please shut up you both! There's a statue on the floor, if you forgot!'' Stephano's slightly annoyed voice could be heard.

My gaze moved from Felix to the golden statue which was carelessly fallen on its side on the floor. I smacked my bruised forehead, only to cause more pain go through my body. I groaned in frustration, then went to pick up Stephano, dusting it off with gentle moves. ''Sorry, sorry….we got carried away…'' I said with a small smile on my lips.

''It's okay, I couldn't stay angry at you for too long, anyways, milady'' grumbled Stephano before chuckling lightly.

Feeling ignored, Felix jumped off the bed and landed right in front of me, making me squeak and move a bit away from him, pressing Stephano to my chest protectively. ''Dear God, Felix, at least give us a warning!'' I yelled in a quiet way, if that was even possible.

''Dear God, Felix, at least give us a warning!'' he decided to immitate me again, using his high-pitched voice once more, trying to mimick my body position, too.

''Felix, really, stop!'' I snapped, though the small smile on my face was transforming into an idiotic grin.

''Feliks, really, stop!'' he mimicked again, giving me one of the faces popular girls did to the nerds or the persons they hated….that face when they wanted to say 'Oh, boy, you are certainly not good for me, I mean, d-uuuuh, look at yourself!'….YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO SAY.

I was about to respond, but Stephano did it before any word could leave my lips ''PewDie, save those faces for when the monster appears. Do it in front of it and I bet on all the gold I am transformed in that it will run away, screaming that he doesn't want to scare people on this planet anymore'' he chuckled, more like snickered.

I looked when at Stephano's still figure, when at Felix's face which looked redder than before and burst out in one of the most strange laughing fits ever. ''GOD, WHAT IS AIR? BABY…BABY, DON'T CHOKE ME….NO MORE'' I laughed out, my knees feeling like jelly and I collapsed on my knees on the floor, tears running down my face. At the sound of my laugh, Felix burst out laughing, too, being followed by Stephano.

When the spirits calmed down and I finished wiping away my tears, finally standing up straight, Felix took the lamp off the nightstand and went to the door, opening it and peeking outside, telling us that it was clear. I looked down at my chest and crossed one finger over the stone of my necklace, smiling a bit. From my dream, well, memory, I just knew that it would protect me. With Stephano still in my hands, I walked behind Felix, amazed a bit of the other's sudden courage of taking the lead. Still, Felix was Felix, and I could bet on the stone of my necklace that he was still afraid….but I was as well.

''Felix'' I said softly, going closer to the man and placine one small hand on his shoulder. The man jumped a bit and turned his head to me, still walking. ''Where are we going?'' I asked as quiet as I could.

''Hm? Oh, I want to go to the main entrance…maybe the door is opened~'' he chuckled, turning his gaze ahead again, keeping his smile on. It was a slightly good plan…but ..

''Felix, but in the game the door was locked'' I continued, my hand sliding down the man's arm, going limp to my side, our fingers touching from time to time while walking.

''Ppff, it's just a game, Kat, there's no way-''

''It is real, Felix! How can you still say that it is only one bloody game?! You **are** in it, you **saw** those things, Stephano **is here**, right in my hands!'' I said higher and higher with each word I spoke, the hand in which I was holding Stephano raising so that Felix had a good view of the golden statue. I sighed. I had to keep calm…being nervous or angry in a place like that was for no use.

''The door is locked, my friends. Many others thought what PewDie said, and the door is locked'' said Stephano, his voice followed by a sigh.

We kept quiet, continueing our walk, not lighting up the lamp. It was obvious that Felix had no plan…God damn it, not even I had a plan! We continued walking, none of us paying attention to where we were going. In my mind, we were…dead. We couldn't escape, we couldn't fight back, we didn't know where the monsters were, we didn't know why we were there…who bought us there. It was all a mistery. The slightly illuminated corridor ended with a big room. The creepy, frightening atmosphere was in it, too. Before peeking inside it, making sure that no monster was hiding there, we went inside, stopping right in the middle of it.

''Whoa…'' a sound of awe left Felix's lips as he looked around, twirling in his spot, head leant back, looking at the whole room. I did as he did. Big windows let the moon's rays hit the walls, making the old furniture look like white ghosts. The place had a certain beauty….something about it was attracting, it lured you to it..it made you like it. It was a frightening beauty.

''The place….looks …I don't even have words…It is beautiful, but horrible at the same time…'' I mumbled, walking over the handmade carpet, my eyes scanning the books and half burnt candles on the various tables and shelves.

Not too long after my words, I felt a warm hand placing on my bare shoulder. ''I don't know, but it scares me, Catalina….it was funny as long as it was a game….now, it is not'' he said with a sigh. Without knowing it, we both walked out of the room, into another corridor than the one we came from. I heard Felix muttering about how he hated corridors and I giggled. The corridor led us to another room which looked right like the others, but that certain had a hole in one of its walls…a hole which lead to another room. Taking the lamp out of Felix's grip and giving Stephano to him, I walked inside the 'secret room' turning on the lamp. The room was full of shelves with books and various chairs and tables.

''But I know that this place is full of dust…'' I complained, sneezing some times, then sniffling, rubbing my nose. Felix agreed and followed close behind me, taking some books off the shelves and throwing them into the wall.

''Stupid books….I am Daniel…I am so stupid, all I do is throwing books at walls…look at me, ya stupid penis-monster, I will cut your head in half with one book….hope you cut yourself in paper!'' he said in his funny accent, continueing throwing books, loud 'thud's echoing through the room.

I held myself back from laughing again by bitting my bottom lip. ''You know, Felix, maybe if you would read those books and stop throwing them at the wall, you would maybe find something which would help us'' I said, trying to sound as serious as I could, finding it quite hard since the man's actions made me want to laugh. That's why I came to admire the man even more. Even in the worst and hardest situations, he kept himself together and tried to lighten up the mood by doing stupid things…I admired him very much for that, and, silently thanked him in my mind.

Felix just ignored me and continued his thing. I stopped at a desk and placed the lamp on it. A big book with leather covers was laid on the desk, closed. I opened it and read it's title.

''Potions of life for beginners'' I read it out loud. Felix came behind me and placed Stephano on the table next to the lamp, then rested his head on my shoulder as he did the last time I read the letter.

''What a lame name.'' he mumbled, then he opened the book with his slender hands, trapping me between his chest and the desk. My cheeks felt warm, but I shook my head and concentrated on the book. His fingers began turning the pages lazily, barely even reading their titles.

''How to turn a man in a broom'' he said in his high pitched voice, the one he used to do Ib's voice. ''This is boring as shit'' he continued, flipping through the pages. ''This looks like Alexander's mother's vagina!'' he continued ''This makes no sense'' and he read some more ''Why would I want this?!'' he growled a bit, but still doing the voice. He flipped one more page, and that was it…something caught my attention.

''Stop!'' I suddenly snapped, catching Felix's larger hand in my own. Even though my senses were allerted by what I saw, I couldn't not notic the warmth of the man behind me, the warmth in his hand, the warmth which came to my hand, too, sending chills down my back. I looked at our hands for a few seconds and let it go slowly. ''Sorry for that….but I saw something'' I said, my voice barely a whisper. I turned the page back and straightened it with my hand, wiping away some dust. There it was, black ink on a slightly yellow, torn page.

''How to bring things to their initial form'' I read out loud. After my words, an eerie silence took over as we both stared at the page. Not even Stephano said something…probably because he didn't know what.

''Milady….do you want to…I mean…'' the statue stuttered.

''Yes.'' I simply said, my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the title of the book. I never believed in magic, but, right there and right then, I could…feel it. I knew that what the book was talking about was not just pure nonsense…and right in that moment, magic was the only thing I believed in, magic was probably the only thing which could help us. ''Yes, Stephano….we will make you the man you once were'' I said with an almost dark tone. I was determinated to do it…I wanted to repay Stephano, to help him. I **had** to. ''See, Felix? Sometimes it is better to read the book rather than throw it at a wall'' I smirked and turned around, so that I was facing the man. I looked up at him and laughed a bit.

Right when the other was about to respond, the sound of the wind could be heard and a cold, quick breeze came into the room, making the lamp fall on the ground, making it turn off. The candles and torches on the corridor which led us to the room stopped giving off their light. We both froze.

''C-Catalina..''

''F-Felix…?''

_Boom, growl._

That was the thing which we heard. A loud noise somewhere far away and…a scream, a growl…it sounded as if it was made by an enormous, hungry creature. It was like a scream of agony and it echoed all the way to our ears. I felt Felix's hand searching for mine, and I took it. The grip the man had over my hand was a bit painful, but comforting. The only thing which could be heard in the room was our quickened breath. My knees felt weak and, unconsciously, I leant against Felix's chest, holding onto him, trying to support myself.

We stood like that for which seemed like at least half an hour. Growl after growl, scream after scream could be heard. I shut my eyes closed and gritted my teeth. It was horrible, it was agonizing. ''S-Stop..'' a small whimper escaped my mouth as I tightened my grip over the man's hand. Soon enough, it felt as if I lost contact with the reality, all I could hear were screams…the screams of a woman…and God…they froze the blood in my veins. And as if that was not enough, the sound of dragged chains and claws dragged over stone tangled with the screams, and soon enough that growl of agony was heard again. My hands moved to my hair and I gripped it roughly. I wanted it to stop, I didn't want to hear any more of it. The stone on my chest started to burn badly, I didn't know why.

I decided to open my eyes, since the grip Felix had over me was gone…but the second I opened them, I wished I didn't. Right there, before me, was one of those creatures. Desfigured face, jaw hanging loose, eyes to the sides of its head, raw teeth, gray, dirty skin and long, deformed hands which had at their ends sharp, bloody claws.

I screamed and punched it square in the guts, then, when it bent down to cover its stomach with his hands, I threw a punch in its hanging jaw, sending it down on the floor. My fist hurt, my vision was blurry…I looked around, the walls were moving…everything was surrounded in darkness, everything was cold.

''Milady!'' I heard a familiar voice, but I ignored it and went to hide under the desk, hugging my knees close to my chest, buring my face in them, letting the tears flow as I began sobbing. I wanted it all to end.

''Stop! Go away!'' I screamed, digging my nails in my jeans….I heard a loud laugh somewhere far away…that thing….that hirrible thing which brought us there was laughing! It only made me cry harder. I took the stone of my necklace in my hand. It was still burning…it was burning my hand, but I didn't care, it was the only thing I thought it was protecting me.

Soon enough, I could feel some warmth next to my face and I opened my eyes just to see Felix crouched in front of me, pushing the lamp next to me. I blinked away the tears, but another ones began building into my eyes as soon as I looked at the man's face. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth and out of his nose, too. He had one hand over his stomach.

''F-Felix….'' I mumbled, reaching out to cup his cheek, but as soon as I moved my hand, he stumbled backwards, crawling away from me, mumbling a quiet 'don't hurt me'.

I stood there, arm stretched in front of me, staring into the other's fearfull eyes, totally clueless. What had happened? Where was the monster? I crawled out from under the desk…the walls were not moving anymore…the screams couldn't be heard anymore….no grunts, no loud bangs, no sound made by dragged chains, no wind, no nothing.

Everything was back to its initial form except the bleeding man on the floor.

* * *

**AS I PROMISED, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!**

**God, I don't even know with what to start! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating for such a long period of time! It was all my fault, I had school, I had some family problems which made me go to America for a while...then I had to come and recuperate all the things I lost at school TT^TT I am sorry..**

**I thank you greately for all the nice reviews and suggestions I got, guys, you are all really awesome! I kept this story up just for you because I realised just now how much you like it ;u;. Your reviews were the ones who made me continue the story!**

**So...here's chapter three, just for you! Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote it in a hurry! Also, I know it sucks a bit...I lost the paper on which I wrote what to write in each chapter, so I had to do another plan =_=. Also, sorry because Stephano appears so little here...and sorry because PewDiePie is probably OOC...**

**I promise the next chapter will be better and come sooner! I am opened to your suggestions, complaints and everything! (I deserve all the complaints TT^TT)**

**~Kat (=^..^=)**


End file.
